


Las arañas

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 1





	1. Trabajo encubierto

Mientras revisaba los archivos del último robo, Jake se preguntaba como poder detener a la banda criminal que llevaba ya en su haber 14 bancos; era imposible que nunca dejaran huellas y que fueran tan buenos infiltrándose y evadiendo hasta los sistemas de seguridad más sofisticados.  
\- Tengo buenas noticias- comentó Ryan quien llegaba con un archivo nuevo  
\- ¿Tenemos información nueva? - preguntó mientras tomaba su café  
\- Algo así, esta banda sin duda no es nueva, así que utilicé mis contactos en los peores bares de la ciudad y por fin obtuve un nombre, al parecer los que están detrás de estos robos son “Las arañas”  
\- ¿Las arañas? - preguntó incrédulo  
\- Ya no saben ni que nombre ponerse en estos días- se encogió de hombros- al parecer han estado bastante activos buscando nuevos integrantes, converse con el jefe y quiere que uno de los dos nos unamos para así tener más información y poder atraparlos  
\- Trabajo encubierto- soltó un suspiro- es bastante arriesgado y tú tienes una familia así que la decisión ya está tomada  
\- Lo siento amigo, pero Blake me mataría si acepto ese trabajo  
\- No te preocupes- mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor para todos  
Pasaron unos días antes de que Jake se adentrará en ese mundo, crearon todo un perfil de identidad nuevo y cuando estuvo listo solo tuvo que pasearse por algunos bares de mala muerte hasta encontrar con lo que buscaba.  
\- Dicen que buscas a las arañas- le habló un chico trigueño que se sentó a su costado  
\- ¿Sabes algo?  
\- Depende quien pregunte y para que las busque  
\- Quiero unirme- saco su pistola- soy bueno con las armas y necesito dinero  
\- ¿Eres bueno con tiros a distancia?  
\- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?  
\- Yo no, ellos ya lo harán- le entregó un papel doblado- anda a esa dirección a las 2 am en punto  
\- De acuerdo  
Jake termino su trago y se quedó en el bar hasta casi la 1 am, salió rumbo al punto de encuentro sin saber muy bien que era lo que le esperaba, no traía consigo nada que pudiera delatarlo así que estaba totalmente incomunicado. Una vez que llegó al edificio abandonado, sentía el frio de la madrugada colarse por su ropa, espero durante unos minutos frente a la puerta hasta que escucho un ruido, volteo rápidamente, pero una sombra se cernía sobre él. Fueron cuestión de segundos para que esa figura cayera y lo tumbará al piso, rebusco entre sus ropas y le quito el arma que traía consigo.  
\- Muy bien hecho Tom- escuchó a una voz profunda- tráeme el arma  
\- ¿En serio lo hice bien? - preguntó emocionado el joven  
\- Si, no te escucho venir en ningún momento- el hombre se dirigió a él- levántate  
\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Jake mientras se ponía de pie  
\- Me dicen Stark- le enseño el arma que Tom había confiscado- Me comentó Jacob que querías unirte a nosotros  
\- Si, necesito dinero  
\- ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a darnos por ayudarte a conseguirlo?  
\- No lo sé- río- lo que quieran mientras me den mi parte  
El otro hombre también rio y le hizo un gesto a Tom, quien rápidamente corrió hacia la pared del edificio y escalo hacia la ventana abierta, para después desaparecer.  
\- Las cosas son así- habló nuevamente Stark- estarás a prueba una semana, si vemos algo que no nos gusta de ti simplemente es mejor que te vayas o sino no podrás decir nada nunca más ¿comprendes?  
\- Claro como el agua- respondió Jake  
\- Trabajarás con Tom- señalo con la cabeza hacia la ventana- también es nuevo, pero ha demostrado ser muy útil, él será tu contacto con nosotros  
\- De acuerdo  
De pronto Jake escucho un ruido detrás de él y vio aparecer a Tom nuevamente, el chico era muy ágil y sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles.  
\- Soy Tom- el joven le extendió la mano- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Soy Jake- había decidido no cambiar su nombre ya que lo suficientemente común como para pasar desapercibido- ¿A dónde vamos?  
\- Te enseñare mi apartamento- dio un bostezo- nos quedaremos ahí hasta pasado mañana que es el siguiente robo  
Caminaron en silencio hacia el metro, terminaron en Queens en una zona bastante normal para tratarse del hogar de un ladrón. El apartamento de Tom era pequeño, pero bastante lujoso, al parecer recibía una buena porción de los robos realizados ya que podía ver un televisor gigante y consolas de video bastante costosas.  
\- Hace cuanto estás con las arañas- preguntó Jake mientras se sentaba en una silla  
\- Unos seis meses aproximadamente  
\- ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a ellos?  
\- Necesitaba dinero y soy bueno haciendo parkour así es más fácil para mi meterme a lugares y escapar – se encogió de hombros- se que robar está mal, pero quiero pagarme la universidad con esto  
\- Y comprarte algunos lujos- Jake señalo el televisor  
\- Oh, eso no lo compre yo- sonrió- fue un regalo del señor Stark, al igual que las consolas  
\- ¿En serio? - estaba verdaderamente sorprendido  
\- Si, me dijo que había sido muy útil y que merecía un premio  
Jake se quedó pensativo durante un momento mientras observaba que el joven llamaba por teléfono para ordenar la cena, tendría unos 20 años, su cabello castaño en delicados rulos, tez blanca y un cuerpo bien formado. Hacía años que luego de relaciones con mujeres que no llegaban a nada, Jake había aceptado que se sentía atraído por los hombres pero aún existía cierto prejuicio dentro de la policía por lo que había mantenido todo eso en secreto; asimismo esa noche él no era un policía sino simplemente Jake y deseaba a ese chico.


	2. Entrando al nido de las arañas

Terminaron de cenar y Tom se sentó en el sofá a jugar con la consola, le dio permiso a Jake de inspeccionar su apartamento. No había ningún objeto personal todo había sido adquirido recientemente o no se usaba con frecuencia, entró en el cuarto del joven y estaba bastante ordenado, comencé a husmear un poco entre sus cosas y había varios libros de preparación para la universidad, rebusque en el cajón de la mesita y encontré una caja de preservativos, ante la sorpresa los deje caer al suelo y escuche que Tom se acercaba así que rápidamente los patee bajo la cama y cerré el cajón.  
\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta  
\- Si… tu cuarto esta bastante ordenado, como si no pasaras mucho tiempo aquí  
\- No lo hago, la mayoría de las noches la paso en la guarida o me quedo dormido en el sofá así que puedes dormir aquí  
\- Gracias  
\- ¿Por qué quieres unirte a las arañas? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí  
\- Lo mismo que tú, dinero  
\- Eso lo entiendo, pero- se sentó en la cama- dinero para usarlo en qué  
\- Bueno – me senté a su lado- todos tenemos nuestras deudas  
\- ¿Tienes familia? -  
\- No – negué con la cabeza  
\- Es difícil cuando tienes una familia- suspiro- espero que ambos podamos salir bien de esto, aunque la vida con las arañas no es mala, pero si das un paso en falso, ya sabes, te envuelven con su telaraña y no sales vivo de ellas  
\- Hay otras formas de ganar dinero, ¿Por qué escoger está siendo tan joven?  
\- Quiero ayudar a mi familia, tengo hermanos menores a los cuales apoyar… no estoy orgulloso de lo que hago, pero si me uní las arañas es porque no matan… de no ser necesario  
\- ¿En serio? - pregunté curioso mientras recordaba si en alguno de los robos hubo muertos  
\- Si, solo lastimamos a los que interfieren, ya sabes disparos a zonas no letales y si ellos llegan a matar es solo a los desertores, nunca a gente inocente  
\- Es bueno saberlo- le sonreí y nos quedamos mirando un momento  
\- Tus ojos… son muy azules- comentó riendo- creo que nunca había visto unos así, es como ver el mar en calma  
\- Vaya, es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho- no era cierto, pero si era la persona más adorable que me había hecho un cumplido  
Antes de que Tom pudiera decir algo su celular sonó, lo revisó y al parecer tenía un texto. Sonrió al leerlo y volteo a verme.  
\- Tenemos la noche libre, mañana iremos a la guarida para que conozcas a los demás y afinaremos los detalles para el siguiente robo  
\- Perfecto, iré a la tienda cercana a comprar algunas frituras ¿está bien?  
\- ¡Genial! Puedo enseñarte a jugar con la consola, hay una tienda a una cuadra  
\- Ya vuelvo  
Salí del apartamento y caminé rápidamente hacía la tienda, aproveche el teléfono publico y llamé a Ryan, sonó tres veces y no respondía, revisé la hora en mi reloj y eran cerca de las 4am, se suponía que él iba a estar de guardia ante cualquier llamada que yo hiciera, pero seguro se había quedado dormido. Compré algunas golosinas y sodas, tenía que mantenerme despierto para poder seguir sacándole información a ese niño, si todo salía bien podía ofrecerle un trato a cambio de su libertad. Regresé al apartamento y Tom estaba en ¿pijama? Era una combinación rara de un polo con un taxi y la famosa frase “sobreviví a mi viaje a NYC” y unos pantalones rosas de Hello Kitty.  
\- Ehm… ¿Tom?  
\- Ya regresaste – sonrió y luego se dio cuenta de mi cara de desconcierto- jajaja lo siento, pero no he lavado ropa, además es cómodo  
\- Eso veo- le entregué la bolsa con las compras- bueno es hora de jugar  
\- Esto va a ser genial  
Nos quedamos jugando todo tipo de videojuegos hasta las 7am, nuestros ojos no daban más y habíamos consumido más azúcar de la que nuestro cuerpo soportaba, al final ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el gran sofá de la sala, desperté algo adolorido por la mala posición y Tom estaba recostado encima de mí durmiendo como un niño pequeño, intenté moverme un poco, pero se veía tan tranquilo.  
El sol caía sobre los mechones de su cabello que a su vez caían sobre su rostro apacible, los retiré suavemente y suspiro; era hermoso y él no era consciente de ello y por un momento me permití ser feliz al tener a ese joven descansando encima mío. Luego recordé que no se me permitía enamorarme y menos aún de un delincuente por más que me doliera decirlo, además tenía una sensación extraña con ese tal Stark; darle tantos lujos a un muchacho solo por un buen trabajo me parecía algo irreal y me estremecí al pensar que otros favores podría hacerle Tom a ese hombre.  
Logré zafarme y él quedó recostado en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente, salí del apartamento nuevamente hacía la tienda, revisé mi reloj y era cerca de mediodía.  
\- Ryan soy Jake  
\- Eres un idiota, todos aquí ya te daban por muerte  
\- Tú eres el idiota por quedarte dormido cuando debías esperar mi llamada  
\- ¿A qué hora llamaste?  
\- Cerca de las 4am  
\- Rayos, bueno no importa, sigues vivo así que habla que descubriste  
\- El siguiente robo será mañana, dentro de un rato me llevarán a su guarida a presentarme a otros miembros y conocer el plan, están dirigidos por un tal Stark  
\- Listo, todo está anotado, avísame cualquier cosa  
\- Mantente despierto  
Compré algunas cosas para desayunar y volví al apartamento, Tom ya estaba despierto y cambiado, me recibió con una sonrisa y desayunamos mientras recordábamos nuestras grandes jugadas de la madrugada, no volvió a mencionar a su familia ni tampoco hizo más preguntas personales.  
\- Es hora de irnos- informó mientras dejaba los platos en el lavado  
\- ¿Iremos a la guarida?  
\- Aún no, hemos recibido un dato de que la policía nos está siguiendo así que vamos a despistarlos un poco  
Traté de aparentar desconcierto ante su afirmación y lo seguí fuera del apartamento, caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar al metro. Caminamos un par de calles más y entramos a un bar, dentro vi al mismo chico de cabello castaño que me había abordado.  
\- Ey Jacob- lo saludo chocando el puño- ¿Qué tienes para mí?  
\- Esto no le va a gustar nada a Stark- respondí el otro mientras volteaba su computadora  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Un audio extraído de la oficina del jefe, al parecer quieren infiltrar a alguien  
Reprodujo el audio y pude escuchar a mi jefe hablar con Ryan acerca de la operación encubierta, por suerte en ningún momento mencionaban mi nombre, pero estás arañas si que eran sigilosas y muy hábiles, era cuestión de horas para que descubrieran que era yo quien los estaba espiando.  
\- ¿No has tenido más información aparte de eso?  
\- No, al parecer Hugh solo alcanzó a grabar eso  
\- Dile que siga dejándose atrapar hasta que consiga el nombre de ese policía- Tom estaba serio- me va a dar mucha pena la pobre alma que tenga que enfrentarse a Stark


	3. La prueba de fuego

Salimos del bar y yo me encontraba en silencio, nunca pensé que su trabajo de inteligencia fuera tan bueno, pensábamos que era una simple banda criminal, pero al parecer había mucho más atrás de eso.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? - pregunté mientras seguíamos avanzando  
\- A robar un banco – Tom sonrió travieso  
\- ¿Qué? - lo miré sorprendido ¿no era mañana?  
\- Si, pero si queremos descubrir al culpable tenemos que actuar rápido- bajamos nuevamente hacia la estación del metro- el plan es este – susurro a mi lado- iremos por lo necesario a la guarida y luego tú y yo iremos a dar un golpe, veremos que pasa después de eso  
Bajamos en una estación que nunca había escuchado y caminamos largas cuadras hasta entrar a un bar peor que el que habíamos visitado, Tom saludo con la cabeza a los que se encontraban allí y se sentó en la barra. Rápidamente se acercó el barman y le sonrió.  
\- ¿Lo de siempre?  
\- Si, es hora de almuerzo y para mi amigo también- me señalo- él es Jake y es nuevo  
\- Mucho gusto, soy Chris- me extendió la mano  
\- Igualmente- estreché su mano y pude sentir que me examinaba de pies a cabeza  
A los pocos minutos nos trajo dos platos con pasta y una copa de vino, almorzamos en silencio y cuando terminamos Tom se puso de pie.  
\- ¿Está Stark? Le tengo malas noticias  
\- No sé si estará despierto, pero si está en su cuarto  
\- De acuerdo, ábrenos la puerta  
Chris asintió y apretó un botón debajo de la barra, una puerta se abrió detrás de una vieja rockola y Tom me guio por un estrecho pasadizo que desembocaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas, camino hacia la primera puerta y tocó suavemente.  
\- ¿Señor Stark?  
\- Entra Tommy- respondió la voz al otro lado  
\- Vamos- Tom me miró brevemente antes de abrir la puerta  
La habitación de Stark era grande y llena de lujos, él se encontraba vestido con un traje a rayas y parecía que recién había salido de la ducha. Se acercó a Tom y lo abrazó.  
\- Te extrañe anoche  
\- Lo siento, tenía que cuidar a Jake- Tom se sonrojo ligeramente  
\- Nadie aquí sabe jugar Mario Kart- Stark se sentó en el borde de su cama- ¿Hablaste con Jacob?  
\- Si, la policía nos tiene bajo la mira y quieren infiltrar a alguien, Hugh tiene ordenes de mantenerse en la estación lo más posible  
\- Esos tontos, creen que infiltrando a alguien van a poder detenernos, no cuando tenemos de nuestro lado a Zendaya- Stark rio  
\- ¿Ya llegó? – preguntó Tom emocionado  
\- Si, esta descansando- Stark me miro- está ansiosa por conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo  
Miré primero a Stark y luego a Tom algo confundido, me sentía nervioso al no poder comunicarme con nadie de la fuerza, traté de sonreír.  
\- ¿Quién es Zendaya?  
\- Ya vas a conocerla – explico Tom- es genial en todo lo que hace  
\- No solo genial niño- se escucho la voz de una joven- soy la mejor  
\- ¡Zendaya! – exclamó Tom y corrió a abrazarla y la cargó- Te hemos extrañado  
\- Y yo a ti, pero ¡bájame! - gritó la joven molesta  
\- ¡Lo siento! - Tom bajo a Zendaya y se alejó rápidamente evitando el golpe de la chica  
\- Tú debes ser Jake- me miro inquisidoramente y se acercó mientras abría una cerveza- ¿deseas?  
\- No gracias- negué con la mano  
\- Como desees- se tomó la cerveza de un tragó- de todas formas, el suero estaba en el vino  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunté desconcertado  
\- Si, un pequeño suero de la verdad ya sabes… queremos conocer todos tus secretos- sonrió divertida  
Miré a Tom y se había sentado en una silla cercana observando el espectáculo, me sonrió y tomó una cerveza que Stark le ofrecía.  
\- No te preocupes Jake, si no tienes nada que esconder no habrá ningún problema  
\- Pero…- me sentí ligeramente mareado  
\- Siéntate- pidió Zendaya mientras señalaba la silla  
\- De acuerdo- asentí y me senté junto a Tom que me miraba divertido  
\- De acuerdo- intervino Stark- empecemos de una vez ¿eres policía?  
\- ¿Qué? - a pesar de que me sentía adormilado podía aún pensar mi coartada- solo soy un don nadie  
\- ¿Trabajas de encubierto?  
\- Ya quisiera- reí- al menos así tendría algo que hacer con mi maldito tiempo  
\- ¿Sabes usar un arma?  
\- Claro que si  
\- ¿Dónde aprendiste?  
\- Unos tíos me enseñaron, les gusta cazar- eso no era mentira  
\- ¿Qué hicieron ayer con Tom?  
\- Jugamos videojuegos y luego nos quedamos dormidos  
\- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó Stark a Tom  
\- Si- confirmo el joven- Parece estar limpio, no se le ve como una mala persona o como policía  
\- ¿Cuánto le diste? - preguntó Stark a Zendaya  
\- La misma que le di a Tom cuando entró- se encogió de hombros- depende mucho de los organismos así que aún no confiaría en él al 100%  
\- Ok- Stark me miró- el efecto pasará en un rato así que pueden descansar aquí hasta que les llamé de nuevo, tenemos que hacer ese robo hoy  
\- Está bien – respondió Tom poniéndose de pie- recuéstate en la cama o te dolerá la cabeza y te necesitamos bien para que no falles  
\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté  
\- Tú vas a dormir un poco- me ayudo a levantarme  
\- ¿Dormirás conmigo? Quiero que duermas conmigo- maldito suero de la verdad  
\- Yo…- Tom se sonrojo- tengo que conversar con Zen, pero después vendré ¿sí?  
\- No demores- lo abracé- no demores…  
\- Recuéstate- me arrastró y me empujo sobre el colchón evitando caer él también  
Lo último que recuerdo es la risa de Zendaya antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación y el roce de la mano de Tom en mi mejilla.


	4. Mi primer robo

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, me moví un poco y en la oscuridad pude sentir a alguien a mi lado, entorné los ojos y me di cuenta de que era Tom que estaba dormido.  
Repase mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido, al parecer la rutina era que Tom sacara información a los nuevos, luego dar pistas falsas y someterlos al suero de la verdad, sí que tenían todo bien pensado, aunque debía agradecer a mi organismo que no fuera tan susceptible o ya estaría muerto.  
Me masajeé las sienes y volví a recostarme, no tenía reloj así que no sabía qué hora podía ser, pero asumí que ya había anochecido, todos los robos que realizaban eran entre la medianoche y las 3am. Me giré sobre mi costado izquierdo y vi a Tom, su respiración era lenta y silbaba un poco ya que sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Me acerqué más y repasé sus labios con mi dedo índice, él se estremeció un poco y abrió los ojos de a pocos; retiré mi mano y seguí contemplándolo.  
\- ¿Pudiste dormir bien? - preguntó mientras reprimía un bostezo  
\- Se podría decir que sí, ¿esto hacen con todos los nuevos?  
\- Más o menos – rio- lamento las pistas falsas y todo, pero nunca se puede estar seguro  
\- ¿Lo del robo de hoy también era mentira?  
\- No, eso si va a suceder hoy, dentro de un rato iremos a la sala de juntas a que nos expliquen el plan- se estiro y pude ver que la playera se levantaba mostrando su abdomen  
\- ¿Sueles dormir con todos los nuevos también?  
\- Solo si me lo piden- sonrió- ¿o no lo recuerdas?  
\- No lo recuerdo – negué sonriendo y me quedé mirándolo  
\- Jake…- se mordió el labio inferior  
\- Dime…- unos centímetros más y podía besarlo  
\- Yo…  
Me acerqué y le di un beso corto pero cargado de muchas emociones, sobre todo deseo, ese deseo que había intentado reprimir por tantos años y que ahora afloraban ante este jovencito. Correspondió a mis besos y me permitió tocar su pecho, sus labios sabían a miel y podía embriagarme en ellos, pero de repente escuchamos que tocaban la puerta y nos detuvimos mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.  
Tom se levantó de un salto y se arregló la ropa, me dedico una mirada cómplice y me puse de pie, él fue hacia la puerta y detrás de ella estaba Zendaya.  
\- Hola Zen- carraspeo- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Ya es hora- ella lo examino de pies a cabeza- trae a tu amigo  
\- Ok- Tom me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y nos sentamos en la mesa de reuniones  
En la reunión se encontraba Stark presidiéndola, el barman de nombre Steve quien al parecer también hacia de chofer, Jacob quien era el encargado del sistema de seguridad, Zendaya quien era la supervisora y la que conseguía los puntos débiles de cada banco gracias a sus sueros, Tom era el que se infiltraba en el banco y finalmente yo quien sería el encargado de inmovilizar a cualquiera que se interpusiera. Una vez que todos estuvimos claros en nuestra misión, subimos Tom, Steve y yo en una camioneta, los demás trabajarían desde la base.  
Íbamos en silencio en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Steve manejaba mientras tarareaba una canción de la radio, Tom tenía una mochila de la cual sacaba algunas prendas, me miró y me guiño un ojo mientras se quitaba la playera y me mostraba su tonificado cuerpo, en ningún momento aparte la vista mientras el joven se cambiaba, pude tener una buena vista de su trasero cuando se cambio sus jeans por unos pantalones negros ajustados y finalmente se puso una máscara.   
\- Es tu turno – comento mientras me daba otra mochila- espero que sea todo de tu talla  
\- Gracias  
De igual forma me cambie y pude ver a pesar de la mascara como no apartaba la vista de mi en ningún momento, la mascara que yo tenía era un poco diferente ya que necesitaba tener una vista perfecta desde la distancia en la que iba a estar ubicado.  
Llegamos al que sería mi primer robo, nos ubicamos en un callejón cercano y yo subí a un edificio que tenía vista directa al banco, Steve iba a aparcar unas calles más abajo y allí nos encontraríamos cuando todo terminara. Tom haciendo gala de sus habilidades acrobáticas se infiltro en el banco rápidamente, todo el sistema de seguridad estaba apagado gracias a Jacob y Tom conocía cada rincón gracias a la información que Zendaya había conseguido. En pocos minutos escuche por el intercomunicador que Tom tenía todo, el pobre guardia de seguridad había sido noqueado con uno de los sueros de Zendaya así que nadie debería interferir, pero todo se complico cuando una de las patrullas de la policía comenzó a rondar la zona.  
Pude escuchar en mi audífono la voz de Stark diciendo: Si alguien ve al chico, encárgate de que sea lo último que vea. Tragué saliva y rogué porque la patrulla siguiera de largo, no quería lastimar a ninguno de mis compañeros y tampoco quería que ninguno lastimara a Tom. La patrulla siguió avanzando lentamente y se detuvo frente al banco, trate de reconocer a sus ocupantes, pero no podía verlos con claridad, suspire y apunté hacia ellos.  
Tom estaba dentro de la bóveda del banco esperando instrucciones para salir, los policías bajaron de la patrulla e inspeccionaron las calles cercanas al banco, nuevamente escuché a Stark en mi oído: No saben aún que sucede, elimínalos y todo habrá acabado.  
Apunté hacia uno de los policías y espere unos segundos más, los policías regresaron a la patrulla y siguieron su recorrido, respire aliviado y pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tom salió del banco hacía el punto de encuentro, yo también me dirigí allí rápidamente y una vez dentro de la camioneta pude sentirme libre de tensión.  
\- Muy bien hecho – sonrió Tom ya sin la máscara- ¿recordaste lo que dije o actuaste por instinto?  
\- ¿Cómo? - pregunté confundido  
\- No eran policías de verdad- comentó Steve uniéndose a la conversación- Eran compañeros nuestros, Stark te estaba poniendo a prueba  
\- Pero, no obedecí sus órdenes, ¿eso no significa que falle? - estaba confundido  
\- No – negó Tom- yo te lo dije, las arañas no matan si no hay ninguna buena razón, somos ladrones no asesinos  
\- Bienvenido al equipo- dijo Steve mientras seguía manejando de regreso a la guarida


	5. Celebrando el éxito

Estaba bastante aturdido por todo lo que había sucedido, sabía que iba a seguir a prueba, pero toda esa tensión sin duda había sido nueva para mi que estaba acostumbrado al papeleo de la oficina. Una vez que estuvimos en la guarida de las arañas, todos estaban bastante animados; había más personas de las que había conocido y al parecer hubo dos robos no solo el nuestro.  
\- Queríamos despistar a la policía así que planeamos que haríamos dos en simultaneo así ellos estarían en duda de si éramos nosotros o no  
\- Entiendo- sonreí levemente ya que podía imaginar a mis compañeros en la comisaria siguiendo pistas sin sentido que seguro habían plantado  
\- ¡Es hora de celebrar! Vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Tom guiñándome coquetamente  
Seguí a Tom, aunque en mi mente seguían mis compañeros de trabajo, me sentía culpable por haber disfrutado de esa adrenalina y por desear tanto a ese joven que coquetamente se desvestía delante mío.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza  
\- No, solo que nunca había hecho algo como esto  
\- ¿Estabas nervioso? - se acercó un poco  
\- Si, debo admitir que si además que ciertas personas me drogaron y me dijeron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que mi cabeza daba vueltas- sonreí  
\- Ya me disculpé por eso- sonrió- si quieres… puedo ayudarte a liberar algo de tensión…  
\- Yo…- Tom se puso en puntillas y me beso  
Correspondí el beso y abracé su cintura, él entrelazó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y profundizo el beso aún más; pasé mis manos por su espalda y acaricié su piel fría. Tom se separo un poco pude contemplar sus ojos color avellana que relucían en la oscuridad del cuarto, volví a besarlo y el me quito la playera y me llevó hacia la cama. Se recostó en la cama y simplemente no pude, no pude acercarme más a ese joven.  
\- Jake… Jake ¿Qué sucede? - se sentó en la cama y me tendió la mano  
\- Lo siento Tom… es solo que son muchas cosas- me senté a su lado  
\- No te preocupes, no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, tal vez fui muy directo, pero creí que ambos queríamos lo mismo  
\- Claro que sí, eres un joven espectacular y créeme que te deseo, pero durante años traté de reprimir esto, todo este deseo que siento hacía un hombre  
\- Pero no es nada malo, uno se puede enamorar de quien quiera siempre y cuando no lastimes a nadie- me abrazo- yo también pasé por una crisis cuando me di cuenta, pero los tiempos son otros y no digo que seas viejo ni nada- rio- pero en tu época las cosas eran peores supongo  
\- Si eso es cierto- le di un beso corto- eres tan libre y radiante  
\- Soy así porque descubrí que era una buena persona a pesar de todo- me dio otro beso- Quisiera que pudieras confiar en mi Jake  
\- Gracias Tom y…- tragué saliva- te prometo que la próxima vez… las cosas van a terminar muy diferente  
\- Estaré esperando por ello  
Terminamos de cambiarnos y salimos hacía la fiesta, todos estaban tomando y divirtiéndose mientras sacaban las bolsas con dinero y joyas que habían conseguido en los bancos. Me permití fingir una sonrisa y tragarme la verdad, la culpa de engañar a Tom me carcomía porque él tenía razón tenía sus motivos para hacer sus cosas y no era una mala persona, aunque no hubiera tomado las mejores elecciones de vida.  
Estuvimos hasta más del amanecer despiertos celebrando, tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para poder escaparme y dar la información que tenía a Ryan, pero al mismo tiempo no quería separarme de ese joven de cabellos castaños que bailaba divertido con una cerveza en la mano y que jugaba Mario Kart con su jefe.  
Entre todo el alboroto dije que necesitaba algo de aire y comprar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, Zendaya dijo que tal vez era una secuela del suero de la verdad que junto con la cerveza me estaba pasando factura así que nadie me cuestiono cuando salí por la puerta secreta hacia el bar. Caminé un par de cuadras tratando de reconocer donde me encontraba hasta que llegué a una tienda que estaba abierta 24horas, compré las pastillas porque si sentía dolor de cabeza y algo para comer, me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraban fuera y vi pasar a un joven que creí ver en la fiesta, no era seguro llamar a Ryan porque sentía que me seguían.  
Regresé a la guarida y Tom estaba dormido en uno de los sofás con el estómago descubierto, como si fuera un niño pequeño; levanté su cabeza y me senté, apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo y acomode su ropa. Acaricie sus cabellos que caían sobre su frente mientras tarareaba una nana que había venido a mi mente de improviso.  
\- Le gustas- comentó Zendaya desde el otro extremo de la sala  
\- ¿Tú crees? - la miré sonriente  
\- Si, no suele llevarse tan bien con alguien, puede parecer muy extrovertido, pero créeme que es la primera vez que lo veo intentar algo físico con alguien  
\- Todos aquí aparentamos ser quienes no somos, él necesitaba mostrar seguridad para que alguien mayor le hiciera caso y no sentirse como un chico inexperto  
\- Quien diría que soy tan inexperto como él- respondí sinceramente  
\- Entonces es perfecto- Zendaya se desperezo- así ambos aprenderán a amarse y a seducirse- me guiño un ojo  
\- ¿Cuánto llevas con las arañas?  
\- Unos 3 años  
\- ¿Te gustaba la química en el colegio? - pregunté tratando de hacerla sonreír  
\- Digamos que sí- por fin la vi sonreír sinceramente  
\- Cada uno tiene su propia historia- giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta de Stark que estaba cerrada- hasta él  
\- Sobre todo, él  
Pasaron un par de horas y cuando me di cuenta me había quedado dormido, Tom seguía apoyado en mi regazo, aunque se encontraba jugando con su teléfono. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.  
\- Ya despertaste  
\- ¿Qué hora es? - Acaricie su cabello  
\- Cerca de las 2pm, ¿quieres almorzar?  
\- Si, me muero de hambre  
Salimos al bar y nos sentamos nuevamente en la barra, esta vez Steve nos trajo hamburguesas con papas fritas y una soda.  
\- Lo mejor para la resaca- comentó  
\- Gracias- respondimos Tom y yo al unísono   
\- ¿Qué planes para hoy? Tenemos el día libre  
\- Creo que iré a mi apartamento a ducharme y a descansar, aún siento la cabeza pesada- respondí  
\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó el joven sonriente  
\- Claro pero primero deberíamos ir al tuyo para que puedas ducharte- lo olfatee- apestas  
\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo ofendido  
\- Si tú lo dices- me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo  
Luego del almuerzo fuimos al apartamento de Tom y mientras él se daba una larga ducha salí a la tienda con la excusa de comprar algunas cosas para surtir mi dispensa. A decir verdad, no tenía nada de comer en mi apartamento así que compré algunas cosas mientras examinaba a todos los que estaban en la tienda, parecía ser un buen momento para llamar a Ryan, me acerqué al teléfono y marqué el único número que me sabía de memoria además del mío.  
\- Ryan, soy Jake  
\- Santo Cielo Jake, te juro que vas a matarme a este paso  
\- Escúchame, ¿ya investigaron los robos de anoche?  
\- Si, dos robos, diferentes modus operandi ¿ambos fueron de las arañas?  
\- Si, saben que los estamos siguiendo y tienen a un infiltrado llamado Hugh ¿conoces a alguien con ese nombre?  
\- No, no me parece  
\- Trata de ver si hay alguien que pase mucho tiempo en la comisaria, alguien que se deje atrapar fácilmente  
\- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde estás ahora?  
\- En Queens, iré al viejo apartamento de mi hermana con uno de los integrantes para despistarlo  
\- De acuerdo, cuando puedas tenemos que encontrarnos para ponerte un maldito localizador  
\- Adiós  
Regrese al apartamento de Tom y ya se encontraba listo para salir, fuimos hacia el otro lado de la ciudad donde estaba el viajo apartamento de mi hermana, ella en ocasiones lo ocupaba cuando venía a visitarme, no podía llevarlo a mi propio apartamento porque había muchas cosas que podían delatarme en cambio donde Maggie solo había cosas de sus hijas y nada más.  
\- ¿Aquí vives? - preguntó sorprendido  
\- Algo así  
\- Es bastante bonito- observo las paredes y los muebles- tienes buen gusto  
\- Gracias- dejé las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina- traje algunas cosas rápidas de preparar ¿quieres cenar?  
\- Todavía no, aún sigo lleno del almuerzo  
\- De acuerdo, entonces me daré un baño, puedes prender la televisión si deseas, también hay una consola, aunque no tan moderna como las que tú tienes  
\- No hay problema, yo me las arregló- respondió sonriendo  
Fui al cuarto de mi hermana y saqué algunas prendas de mi cuñado, por suerte teníamos casi la misma contextura, me di una ducha rápida y Sali a la sala donde vi a Tom enfrascado en un juego de aventura. Me senté a su lado y lo abracé mientras olía su cabello, olía a coco, un aroma que tiempo después me traería dolorosos recuerdos.


	6. El avance de la misión

Pasamos el resto de la tarde compartiendo y divirtiéndonos mientras jugábamos en esa vieja consola, disfrutamos de nuestro pequeño espacio que habíamos creado y no quería que se acabara nunca, pero de repente Tom recibió una llamada y la burbuja reventó.  
\- Jacob dice que hay nueva información acerca de la policía y tenemos que ir a la base  
\- ¿Ahora?  
\- Si, es urgente, al parecer tenemos un nombre  
Tragué saliva y lo seguí rápidamente, tenía mucho miedo de que me hubieran descubierto y arruinar todo pero lo que más me preocupaba es que no me importaba arruinar la operación, sino que me importaba arruinar lo que Tom sentía por mí. Llegamos rápidamente a ese bar de mala muerte y pude ver que todos estaban bastante serios, la electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo y estaba preparado para lo peor pero cuando entremos a la sala de reuniones Stark se veía muy tranquilo.  
\- Ya llegamos – anuncio Tom mientras se sentaba en un sofá  
\- Perfecto, es hora de reorganizarnos  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Zendaya apareciendo por la puerta lateral  
\- Hugh nos dio nueva información, al parecer el encargado del caso es un tal Ryan Reynolds, no esta seguro de si esta trabajando solo o si él es quien se quiere infiltrar, pero dice que hace días no ve a uno de los policías, aunque no conoce su nombre, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que nos de ese dato  
\- ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? - preguntó Steve  
\- Sencillo, vamos a desaparecer y a echarle la culpa a alguien más- Stark sonrió- Nadie conoce nuestros rostros así que podemos poner a cualquier tonto en nuestro lugar, vamos a tenderles otra pequeña trampa- miró a Steve- ya sabes que hacer  
\- De acuerdo- Steve se puso de pie y salió de la habitación  
Miré a Tom confundido y él solo se limito a sonreír, luego Stark nos dejó marcharnos y cenamos en el bar, se encontraba vacío a pesar de ser viernes por la noche. Conversamos un poco con Zendaya acerca de que había estado haciendo y luego llegó Jacob quien le propuso a Tom una noche de videojuegos, vi allí mi oportunidad para escaparme y le dije a Tom que me sentía cansado por lo que iría al apartamento, él me dijo que dormiría en la guarida y salí del bar.  
No sabía a donde ir, estaba preocupado por mi mejor amigo, pero no podía ir a su casa ya que para ese momento lo más probable es que estuviera vigilada y no podía ir a la estación de policía. Llegué a una pequeña tienda y llamé a uno de mis compañeros, lo mejor era desviar la atención y no comunicarme directamente con Ryan, le di las indicaciones y fui al punto de encuentro no sin antes pasar por mi apartamento y cambiar mi vestimenta por algo aún más discreto.  
Llegué al cine y me senté en una butaca a esperar, era uno de esos cines donde pasaban películas independientes que jamás ganarían ningún premio en los festivales de cine pero que eran interesantes de ver. Estaba ya por la mitad de la película cuando vi que Ryan entraba y se sentaba a mi lado.  
\- ¿Ya te masturbaste?  
\- Te estaba esperando- respondí, era nuestro código secreto para saber que era seguro hablar  
\- Rayos, todos en la oficina están en vilo por ti, el jefe les ha prohibido mencionar tu nombre desde que nos dijiste que había un informante  
\- Era de esperarse- suspire- es cuestión de tiempo, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que ellos me atrapen, ya tengo toda la información, pero…  
\- ¿Pero qué?  
\- Es algo tonto- negué con la cabeza- no es nada profesional lo que estoy haciendo  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - Ryan volteo a verme  
\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me gustaban los hombres?  
\- Si  
\- Bueno, una cosa es un gusto y otra es desear a alguien y por fin he encontrado a alguien a quien deseo tener a mi lado, no solo físicamente sino también como pareja  
\- Demonios Jake, habiendo tantas personas, tenías que enamorarte de un ladrón  
\- No pude evitarlo, fue como una chispa, no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero así se siente  
\- ¿Qué tan involucrado está en todo esto?  
\- Él es quien entra a los bancos a robar  
\- Mínimo serán unos 10 años de cárcel, si algo tiene a su favor es que “Las arañas” no han dejado a ningún muerto  
\- No tengo forma de salvarlo de su condena, pero me duele haberlo tenido que conocer en estas circunstancias  
\- No hay nada que puedas hacer Jake- Ryan suspiro- tú eres el chico bueno y él el chico malo, así es como es  
Suspiré y me recosté en el asiento, saqué de mi chaqueta el sobre con toda la información acerca de las arañas que había recopilado y se lo entregué a Ryan, era cuestión de definir el día y todos irían presos.  
Por un momento pensé en decirle a Tom la verdad y que huyera, que se fuera con su familia y nunca más regresará a Queens pero mi sentido del deber debía priorizar por encima de todo, más allá del deseo y el amor se encontraba mi compromiso como policía y no podía quebrantarlo… o eso es lo que creía.


	7. Cambio de planes

Cuando amaneció decidí ir a la guarida a ver a Tom, quería aprovechar los últimos momentos que teníamos juntos, pero cuando llegué la puerta del abr estaba cerrada, intente forzarla, pero no cedió, mire alrededor confundido y espere a que alguien apareciera, pero luego de dos horas nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, fui al apartamento de Tom, pero tampoco estaba allí, decidí ir al apartamento de Maggie, el único lugar donde Tom podría buscarme, pero no había señales de que alguien hubiera entrado. Estaba bastante confundido así que regresé a mi propio apartamento y ni bien abrí la puerta pude ver a Tom sentado en el sofá.  
\- Por fin llegas- sonrió  
\- Tenía que despistarlos, Ryan me dio el localizador ayer  
\- ¿Le disté el sobre que te di?  
\- Si  
\- Perfecto, ¿Cuánto crees que demoren en actuar?  
\- Unos dos días como máximo  
\- Esta bien, eso nos da tiempo de hacer todas las transacciones y de desaparecer  
\---------------------------------------------------- Flashback------------------------------------------------------  
Fui al cuarto de mi hermana y saqué algunas prendas de mi cuñado, por suerte teníamos casi la misma contextura, me di una ducha rápida y Sali a la sala donde vi a Tom enfrascado en un juego de aventura. Me senté a su lado y lo abracé mientras olía su cabello, olía a coco, un aroma que tiempo después me traería dolorosos recuerdos.  
Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía soportar todos los pensamientos que me atormentaban, miré a Tom de reojo y tomé una decisión.  
\- Tom- dije suavemente  
\- Dime Jake- pauso el juego y tuve su atención  
\- Tengo algo que decirte  
\- ¿Eres el policía infiltrado? - preguntó con una sonrisa triste  
\- ¿Ya lo sabías?  
\- Si, no fue difícil conseguir esa información considerando que Hugh se la pasa en la comisaria día y noche  
\- ¿Todos ya lo saben? - suspire apesadumbrado  
\- Si, el audio que escuchaste era solo una parte del original, “Las arañas” tenemos una red de inteligencia bastante buena, es por eso que aún nadie logra atraparnos, siempre estamos un paso delante de todos  
\- ¿Por qué nadie ha dicho nada?  
\- Queríamos ver hasta donde podías llegar, sinceramente luego de los del suero pensamos que estábamos equivocados, pero resulto que solo tenías mucha fuerza de voluntad  
\- Debió de parecerles muy gracioso  
\- Si, la verdad que si, pero ese no es el punto- me miro esperanzado-si me estás confesando esto… ¿es por algo no?  
\- Si… - sonreí tristemente- estoy tirando toda mi carrera al tacho por un jovencito que se dedica a robar bancos  
\- Con todo el dinero que tengo puedo mantenerte – se acerco un poco más- podríamos empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad, ya no tendría que robar  
\- ¿De verdad? - pregunté  
\- Si, Stark quiere formar una empresa, él hombre es inteligente así que podría ser un nuevo comienzo para todos  
\- ¿Stark está de acuerdo en que me incluyas en esos planes?  
\- Claro que sí, Robert y Chris son la cabeza de todo y ellos se encargaran- rio ante mi cara de confusión- Esos son los verdaderos nombres de Stark y Steve, ellos son los únicos que usan un apodo  
\- Vaya- negué con la cabeza- no sé qué decir  
\- Solo di que si- se acercó aún más- se que sientes lo mismo que yo… como si hubiéramos estado destinados a conocernos  
\- Yo…  
Tom me beso y todo lo que iba a decir quedó en el aire, acaricio mi rostro y sus labios eran suaves, estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que necesitamos tomar aire. Miré sus ojos color avellana y me perdí en ellos, estaba arruinando mi vida, me estaba yendo directamente al infierno y me encantaba.  
\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
\- Darle la información falsa a tu compañero, solamente eso, nadie tiene que salir herido  
\- Está bien, pero prométeme eso, él tiene una familia  
\- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- miró su teléfono que acababa de sonar- vamos a la guarida, es hora de poner en marcha el plan.  
\---------------------------------------------------- fin del flashback---------------------------------------------------  
Me acerqué a Tom y le di un beso, estaba sin duda emocionado por iniciar una nueva vida con él, iba a ser difícil, pero al parecer “Las arañas” ya estaban pensando hace tiempo en esto y mi intromisión solo les dio una excusa para hacerlo.  
Seguimos besándonos hasta que ambos terminamos semidesnudos en medio de la sala, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y no podía culparlo estaba en la flor de su juventud. Fuimos a mi habitación y debo admitir que estaba bastante nervioso, Tom me recostó en la cama y se sentó encima mío rozando su trasero contra mi miembro ya despierto, los gemidos de placer no tardaron en llegar El recorría mi pecho con sus besos, llegó a mi miembro y comenzó a lamerlo mientras mantenía contacto visual, la imagen era simplemente decadente; con cada felación podía ver el cielo y estaba seguro de que un ángel estaba entre mis piernas.  
Volvió a subir y pude sentir como dejaba marcas en mi cuello, me susurraba palabras obscenas al oído y mordía mi lóbulo, yo acariciaba su cuerpo y metía mis dedos en su entrada, por un momento pensé en quien le había enseñado a este chico como ser un buen amante, pero decidí que nada de eso importaba ya porque ahora él era mío.  
Recosté a Tom bocabajo en la cama y pude apreciar su bien formado trasero, acaricié su miembro mientras con el mío tanteaba su entrada, él suplicaba que lo penetrará y yo no era nadie para desobedecerlo, las estocadas fueron lentas al principio ya que no quería lastimarlo, pero el diablillo gemía por más, aumenté la velocidad mientras dejaba marcas en su espalda y glúteos, marcas de que ahora era mío.   
El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, el aroma a sexo en toda la habitación, sus gemidos; todo era perfecto y en medio de esa perfección toque un punto critico dentro suyo que lo hizo gritar de placer y vaciar toda su esencia sobre mis sabanas. No pude aguantar mucho más ya que su entrada apretaba mi miembro, lo llené de toda mi esencia con la esperanza de que nunca se cansara de mí.  
Nos recostamos en la cama agotados, el se trepo como un mono sobre mí y nos cubrí con una sabana ligera, su respiración se iba haciendo más y más lenta conforme el sueño le ganaba y se quedó dormido en mis brazos, besé su frente y me dejé guiar por Morfeo.


	8. El aroma a coco

Pasaron dos días y el operativo se llevó a cabo, fue la última vez que pude ver a Ryan, era mi mejor amigo y me dolía abandonarlo, pero mi futuro no estaba en la policía, mi futuro estaba al lado de Tom; sentía que con él podía lograr lo que quisiera, el amor que sentía era tan grande que me cegaba y estaba seguro de que no quería ver nada más que mis sentimientos por él.  
Habían pasado 6 meses desde ese día, recordaba a Ryan cada vez que olía el cabello de Tom; ambos usaban el mismo shampoo. No podía quejarte ya que estaba viviendo la vida feliz que siempre quise tener, tal vez con el tiempo Ryan me perdonaría y podríamos estar en contacto, le envié una carta a mi hermana sin muchos detalles pidiéndole perdón por alejarme de su vida.  
Tom tenía razón, Stark o Robert como sea, era inteligente y rápidamente se forjo su propio imperio, vi en las noticias que atraparon a “Las arañas” en un gran operativo, desde ese momento los robos a bancos cesaron así que la policía podía estar orgullosa de su trabajo, pero yo sabía que Ryan sabía la verdad, que yo había huido con ellos y es por eso que me habían dado por muerto durante el operativo; sin duda fue idea de él. A nadie más se le podría ocurrir que durante el operativo hubieran encontrado una caja de explosivos a la que un policía con mala puntería había hecho explotar y que justo yo me encontraba en una de las habitaciones inmovilizado; hasta ahora me hace reír como las noticias me presentaban como el heroico policía que había muerto durante la misión más importante que podía suceder en Queens.  
Con Tom habíamos alquilado un departamento cerca a la universidad donde asistía, sin duda algún día iba a lograr grandes cosas y podría dejar ese pasado de ladrón muy atrás, mientras tanto yo seguía trabajando para Stark, pero como seguridad, ya no hacíamos nada ilícito. Zendaya y Jacob también asistían a la universidad, cada uno estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, aunque sabía muy bien que no era la forma de lograrlos no podía negar que todos tuvimos el final feliz que siempre deseamos.  
Todos teníamos un pasado, pero éramos también una familia, nos seguíamos reuniendo los fines de semana a recordar viejas épocas y a jugar videojuegos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y como si siempre ese fuera el único motivo que nos unía.


End file.
